marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine: Worst Day Ever (novel)
** Mirage (Dani Moonstar) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Kitty Pryde Villains: * Unus the Untouchable (Gunther Bain) * * Sabretooth Other Characters: * Roberto Locations: * ** Items: * xPhone Vehicles: * | Plot = In the Danger Room, Wolverine and Colossus fight in simulated combat against the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants while Eric Mattias watches. Not realizing he is there, Colossus trips over Eric. Professor Charles Xavier ends the simulation. Eric explains how he learned about his mutant powers that make it so it is hard for people to notice him, and how he came to Xavier's School. Back at the Danger Room, Professor X tells Colossus that he tripped over Eric, explaining his mutant powers. Professor X admonishes Eric for sneaking around the mansion before his attention is diverted to an argument with Wolverine. Due to his mutant powers, Eric found he could not make any friends at the school. Instead, he related more with Wolverine because he, much like Eric, was a loner. During the first week of school, Wolverine interrupts one Professor X lectures to Eric and forgets he is there. Xavier gives Wolverine the assignment to take Angel on the X-Jet to find a new mutant. Eric follows him on the jet and witnesses Wolverine and Angel save the mutant kid named Sam from being kidnapped by Unus the Untouchable. They bring Sam Sam to school, and he starts making friends with the X-Men and earns the nickname "Cannonball" for his powers. Professor X gives Eric an xPhone to help keep track of him. Eric decides to go exploring again, this time checking out Wolverine's room. Although he was expecting to find the place barren, instead he finds Japanese decorations and samurai armor. Eric notices a calendar on the wall counting down to the twelfth of May, four days from now. The next day, Eric notices Mirage (aka Dani Moonstar) outside, who he views as "perfect." However, he becomes downtrodden when Sam starts hanging out with her. On May 9, Eric tries asking a question to his teacher, Storm, but becomes frustrated and throws an eraser at her head. He gets sent to another lecture from Professor X. Later that day, Eric tries using one of the public restrooms in the school, but almost gets squashed by Colossus when he forgets to lock the door. That night, Eric notices Wolverine has become a lot jumpy. Eric decides to explore the War Room again, and this time encounters Sam battling some Sentinels. One Sentinel detects Eric, and starts firing in his general direction. Professor X sends in Wolverine to take care of the rogue Sentinels and lectures Eric on not "sneaking around." That night, having trouble sleeping from amnesia, Eric goes down to the kitchen to grab a snack and finds Wolverine even more nervous. When he finally falls asleep, Eric has a nightmare where he has the exact opposite mutant power, that everybody had to notice him. The X-Men leave the next day to save the world, postponing the day's classes. Some of the students start watching a movie. During one of the funnier parts of the movie, a student named Roberto seems to notice Eric for a moment. However, he finds Sam and Dani laughing hysterically about something, with Dani commenting on how cute Sam is when he laughs. Eric realizes that it is the May 12, the day Wolverine had marked on his calendar. He follows Wolverine, trailing him by motorcycle. Suddenly, Sabretooth ambushes Wolverine and starts beating him up. They take the fight into the woods, while Eric carefully follows them. The two battle, and Sabretooth gains the upper hand by pinning down Wolverine. Eric tries to intervene by throwing rocks at Sabretooth. Searching for the source of the rock thrower, Sabretooth sniffs the air and looks straight at Eric. Wolverine takes the opportunity to attack Sabretooth, who retreats. While Wolverine uses his healing factor to recover from the battle, he explains that he always notices Eric because of his heightened senses. Wolverine tells Eric that one's powers do not define a person, encouraging Eric to be the best at what he does. Eric helps Wolverine get back to the mansion. The next afternoon, Professor X says he Wolverine told him about their encounter with Sabretooth. Instead of yelling, Professor X apologizes for not paying Eric enough attention. Eric goes to the lounge to test a theory about his powers, that people might notice him if they were both thinking about the same thing. He puts a picture he drew of Wolverine on a table, and people gather around to admire the artwork. When the people in the lounge wonder who drew the picture, Eric says that he did it and people start noticing him more. He makes some new friends using this technique, including Dani. Later, Wolverine lets Eric join him and Kitty Pryde on a mission to collect a new mutant. | Notes = * Written as a series of blog posts by the main character, Eric Mattias. * Additionally reprints , , and . | Trivia = | ISBN = * ISBN 9780785137573 | Links = * Marvel.com }} Novels